


Just A Note

by McAntiLoughlin



Series: Iris [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: I've made an ask blog for you guys!





	Just A Note

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-the-cast-of-iris <\- Go ask the gang stuff!


End file.
